Datamon
Datamon is Machine Digimon. It is an ultra-small therapeutic Machine Digimon. It was once a Vaccine Digimon used to restore crashed computers, but it was attacked by a strong Virus Digimon, which destroyed its logic circuits and, of course, made it run wild. It re-constructs the data selfishly, even with normally-running computers. Despite its small stature, Datamon can easily delete bigger and stronger Digimon. Attacks *'Digital Bomb' (Plug Bomb): Fires several computer viruses from his fingers, which can delete enemies. *'Data Crusher' (Nano Crush) Design Etymologies ;Nanomon (ナノモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *'En:' Nano. From . ;Datamon Name used in American English media. *'En:' Data. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure tri. A group of Datamon invade the real world. Digimon Frontier A trio of other Datamon are seen in the employ of and , attempting to remove the Spirits from the D-Tectors when they capture Tommy Himi, Zoe Orimoto and J.P. Shibayama. When and free them, the Datamon quickly make themselves scarce. Digimon Fusion Battle!! Digimon Digimon Next Digimon World 2 Datamon digivolves from Guardromon. He is Machine specialty and his special attack is Digital Bomb. Digimon World 3 Datamon is a boss found in Asuka's Sewers, in the Control Room. After he's defeated, he gives you Rusty Glove. He is also available as a Brown Ultimate Card with 28/22. Digimon World: Next Order Datamon is a Weapon Virus type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Guardromon, Guardromon (Gold), and Chrysalimon, and can digivolve into Barbamon, PlatinumNumemon, and BlackMetalGarurumon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Datamon is #221, and is an Ultimate-level, MPtype-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 205 HP, 244 MP, 109 Attack, 116 Defense, 105 Spirit, 109 Speed, and 50 Aptitude. It possesses the Sniper 3, Economizer, and Ether Eddy4 traits. It dwells in the Chaos Brain. Datamon digivolves from Raremon and can digivolve to Parasimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Datamon, your Digimon must be at least level 35, with 4400 Machine experience and 165 attack. Datamon can also DNA digivolve from BomberNanimon and Thundermon, if the base Digimon is at least level 29, with 3300 Machine experience. Datamon can DNA digivolve to Pharaohmon with Kongoumon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Datamon DigiFuses to MetalEtemon with Etemon and ShogunGekomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Datamon is a Electric Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Guardromon, Clockmon, and Cyclonemon and can digivolve to GroundLocomon, Machinedramon, and MetalGarurumon (Black). Its special attack is Digital Bomb and its support skill is Analyse which increases scan data by 10%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Datamon is #183 and is a Electric Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Guardromon, Clockmon, and Cyclonemon and can digivolve to GroundLocomon, Machinedramon, and MetalGarurumon (Black). Its special attack is Digital Bomb and its support skill is Analyse which increases scan data by 10%. Digimon Masters Datamon is an enemy Digimon found in Nanomon Maze (Instance Dungeon) and Versandi Terminal. Digimon Heroes! Nanomon can DNA digivolve to Crossmon with Blossomon. Digimon Soul Chaser Datamon digivolves from Guardromon. Digimon Links Datamon digivolves from Guardromon, Clockmon, and Cyclonemon, and can digivolve to GroundLocomon, Machinedramon, and MetalGarurumon (Black). Digimon ReArise Datamon digivolves from Clockmon and currently cannot digivolve to Mega. Notes and references